<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>K for Killer Croc by Embli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632321">K for Killer Croc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli'>Embli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Alphabet Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Gotham Rogues - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The inhabitant of the Gotham sewers is less human than he once was. Not that he was ever a normal human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Alphabet Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>K for Killer Croc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the sewers below a dirty, crime ridden city lives a creature with yellow eyes, sharp teeth and claws. He has grime vedged between his scales and is dressed in rags when he dresses at all. He’s never been fully human, but he didn’t used to be quite like this. Used to be smarter, he thinks. Able to remember things easier. Less like an animal, less hungry. He’s always so, so <i>hungry.</i></p>
<p>People call him Killer Croc. He introduces himself that way too now. It’s easier than fumbling for that other name he used to have, once upon a time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>